A sliding roof structure of a vehicle is well known as a means for taking more light into vehicle interior and facilitating intake of outside air (JP1994-183263A, for example).
An open section of a sliding roof structure, which is configured, enclosed with the right and left roof side portions, the roof front portion, and the roof rear portion, is provided with a cover made of cover sheet reinforced by a skeletal structure, with both ends of the skeletal member inserted into the rails on the right and left roof side portions in slidable state. By sliding the both ends of skeletal member along the rails on the right and left side portions, the cover sheet can be extended to close the open section, or folded to form an open section. The cover sheet can be extended or folded either manually or electrically. A vehicle in sliding roof structure allows the driver and passengers to feel refreshed, and its design attracts attention, thus ensuring increased added value, compared with vehicles without an open section.